No More Magic
by Terrance
Summary: When Hilda and Sabrina play truth or dare, they are dared to take away Zelda's magic. Will they do it or not?


No More Magic  
  
"Hello," said Hilda as she answered the telephone. But there was a dial tone the caller clicked on her. "Now that's the fourth time today that some prank-called our house Zelda," said Hilda hanging up the phone.   
  
"Well handle it the magic way," Zelda said walking near Hilda.   
  
"On the phone, thought it was friend  
"Show me, who it is on the other end," chanted Hilda as she zapped the person.   
  
"Salem!" said Zelda and Hilda in unison.   
  
"Well it's not Felix," Salem said.   
  
"Why have you been prank calling our house?" asked Zelda as she folded her arms.   
  
"I don't know," replied Salem sobbing.   
  
"Well you better come up with a reason before I zap Felix to your butt," Hilda said putting her hands on her hip.   
  
"Oh all right, it was a protest statement. I was trying to get you all to see that I don't get enough of time on the phone," Salem said.   
  
"What does a cat need with a phone?" asked Zelda as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"A lot of things, call old friends from the other realm," Salem replied.  
  
"Well you want a phone so bad, here," said Hilda zapping a cord to the back of his tail.  
  
"Well when will I get the rest?" asked Salem.  
  
"When you see Felix talking on a phone," replied Zelda as she walked out of the kitchen with Hilda by her side.   
  
"What are you doing with a telephone cord around your tail?" asked Sabrina as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Ask your aunts they know all of the answers," replied Salem running out of the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Sabrina, how was school?" asked Hilda as she grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator.   
  
"It was okay, I mean nothing spectacular," replied Sabrina.   
  
"Gee, I can't get this top off." Said Hilda. "They need to start loosening the caps," said Hilda as she zapped it open.   
  
"Stop complaining you're a witch, if you can't do it the mortal way do it the magic way," said Zelda walking in with a basket of clothes.   
  
"Aunt Zelda what are you doing with that basket of clothes?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"I'm glad you asked, because I am making a statement," said Zelda dropping the basket on the floor. "I am sick of cleaning after other people, Hilda you left behind several articles of clothing in the bathroom, for once I'd like to go in there without seeing a shirt peeking from around the door," continued Zelda as she sat down.   
  
"I haven't been in the restroom changing, has Salem been wearing my clothes again?" asked Hilda drinking water.  
  
"I don't care who it is, no more cleaning for me," said Zelda. A letter had popped up out of the toaster.  
  
"Ooh look we've got mail," said Sabrina walking towards the toaster.   
  
"What does it say?" asked Zelda.   
  
"It's inviting us to game night in the other realm tomorrow night," Sabrina said.   
  
"Not us, me," said Hilda snatching the letter out of Sabrina's hand.   
  
"Why did you sign up for game night Hilda, we could have a game night here if you'd like," Zelda said.   
  
"I don't go for the games, I go for the men," Hilda said as she placed the letter back in the toaster.   
  
"Can I go with you Aunt Hilda?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"Of course you can," Hilda replied.   
  
"Now wait a minute, you never asked me did I want to go I might want to go," Zelda said standing up.   
  
"Zelda would you like to go," asked Hilda.   
  
"No," Zelda said sitting down.   
  
"Sabrina let's go," yelled Hilda as she put an earring in her ear.   
  
"Okay, okay I'm ready," said Sabrina walking out of her room with a purple dress on.   
  
"Uh, this is game night not date night put on something more appropriate," said Hilda. Sabrina zapped on some jeans with a baby blue shirt. "Much better," said Hilda as she and Sabrina walked through the linen closet.   
  
"Oh so this is game night, you were right the men are gorgeous," said Sabrina smiling as she looked around.   
  
"Oh look they're playing Monoply over there," said Hilda.  
  
"I don't want to play that every time I play with Salem I get confused," Sabrina replied. "Hey look, truth or dare," Sabrina said pointing to the crowd in the corner.   
  
"Let's go," said Hilda pushing Sabrina towards the corner.   
  
"Salem what do you want to eat tonight, and do not tell me tuna," said Zelda walking into the living room.   
  
"Uh, how about some pizza," Salem replied.   
  
"Okay, I'll order pizza for you and I'll eat chicken," Zelda said walking into the kitchen.   
  
" I dare you to make that waitress fall who's holding the drinks," said a guy talking to Sabrina.   
  
"No problem," said Sabrina zapping the drinks so that they would fall on the woman and zapping her to make her fall.   
  
"These dares are a little childish, can we do something bigger and better," suggested Hilda.   
  
"Okay, what do you suggest?" asked the guy.   
  
"Um, how about we pull all of the men's pants down," said Hilda smiling. Sabrina nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"I have a better idea, that woman who you use to come here with how about you take away her magic," said the guy.  
  
"Aunt Zelda, she hasn't done anything wrong to you," said Sabrina.   
  
"Oh shut up and live Sabrina," said Hilda slapping her on the shoulder.   
  
"I just don't think this is right," said Sabrina frowning.   
  
"If you do it, I guarantee you a dance with one of the men in here," offered the guy.   
  
"Okay I'm in," said Sabrina smiling. 'What are you waiting for Aunt Hilda say the spell," said Sabrina.   
  
"The magic that Zelda possess  
"Take it and make her magic-less," said Hilda as she zapped a container filled with Zelda's magic.   
  
"Woo hoo, you did it," said Sabrina jumping up.   
  
"I think it's time we get home Sabrina, it's getting late," said Hilda standing up.   
  
"We'll keep her magic," said the guy zapping it out of Hilda's hand.   
  
"Hey but how would Aunt Zelda get it back," said Sabrina.   
  
"Who said she was getting it back," said the guy laughing.   
  
"I knew it we should've never done this in the first place," said Sabrina following Hilda through the exit.   
  
"Salem are you done eating, it's getting late time to clean up," yelled Zelda from the kitchen.   
  
"Yea, I'm done those anchovies were delicious," said Salem running into the kitchen.   
  
"I'll get rid of this stuff the magical way," said Zelda trying to zap the trash away. "Hey what's wrong with my magic?" asked Zelda to herself as she tried to zap the trash away one more time. "This is odd," said Zelda looking at her finger.  
  
"Maybe it's all that chicken you ate," said Salem snickering.   
  
"Do you think she knows her magic is gone?" asked Sabrina as Hilda opened the linen closet. But when she opened the door Zelda was standing right there with her hands folded.   
  
"I guess you can answer that for yourself," said Hilda trying to turn around pushing Sabrina back through the portal.   
  
"Hilda and Sabrina Spellman, wait right there," said Hilda.   
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Zelda, it's all Aunt Hilda's fault," said Sabrina.   
  
"I don't care whose fault it is, what happened to my magic?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Uh, it was taken by a guy in the other realm in a game of truth or dare," replied Hilda.   
  
"Hilda, how could you, Sabrina did you know about this? "asked Zelda putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"I bought you back a fruity drink," said Sabrina holding the drink up.   
  
"I don't want a drink, I want my magic," yelled Zelda. "Now let's go back to the other realm and get my magic back," said Zelda opening the door.   
  
"You know what I'm really beat," said Hilda trying to walk away.   
  
"Now!" yelled Zelda walking into the linen closet. "Where's the guy that has my magic?" asked Zelda as she stood in the doorway.   
  
"I don't see him, do you Aunt Hilda," asked Sabrina.   
  
"Oh there he is," said Hilda pointing to the guy.   
  
"Excuse me, do you have my magic?" asked Zelda tapping him on the shoulder.   
  
"Yes I do," replied the man laughing.  
  
"Well there's been a mistake, would you please give it back to me?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Let me think," replied the man with his hand on his head. "Nope!" said the man.   
  
"Well Hilda and Sabrina I suggest you take it back," said Zelda.   
  
"Why us?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"Because you're the only ones with magic," replied Zelda.   
  
"Is there a way to use magic to get it back," asked Sabrina.   
  
"Yeah there is a spell that I found in the book of shadows when we pulled this on Vesta," replied Hilda.   
  
"Her magic is gone get it back  
"Without a hassle, without flak," said Hilda and Zelda's magic appeared in Hilda's hands.   
  
"Hey give me that back," said the man yelling to them.   
  
"Let's get out of here," said Sabrina as she, Hilda, and Zelda ran to get to the portal.   
  
"We're back home, finally," said Sabrina.   
  
"Good night Zelda," said Hilda trying to walk away.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something," asked Zelda.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Hilda giving the container filled with Zelda's magic to her.   
  
"Freeze!" said Zelda zapping Hilda and Sabrina still. "That should teach you not to pull a prank like that on me again," said Zelda blowing off her finger.   
  
"How long are you gonna leave them like that?" asked Salem as he entered the hallway.   
  
"Who knows, a century a so," Zelda said laughing as she walked down the stairs.  
  



End file.
